


just a wink and a smile

by Emma_Davis680



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Calum, Face-Fucking, M/M, OT4, Princess Calum, Top Ashton, Top Luke, Virgin Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Davis680/pseuds/Emma_Davis680
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has a little fun with the boys. While coming to terms with what he truly wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a wink and a smile

**Author's Note:**

> When I stop being lazy I'll edit it. Lol its like 6 in the morning.

Luke's loud uneven heartbeat thudded softly against my face as I snuggled closer. It was cold outside the hotel, leaving a bone chilling cold inside as well. Luke pulled me up closer wrapping a arm around my waist as Ashton and Michael slipped through the bathroom door that connects our rooms. "Damn its cold in here too" whined Michael "come cuddle?!" I ask turning my head to see the smile light up Mikeys eyes. as he tangles himself onto the bed behind me Ashton following shortly after."you know, body heat would work Wonders right now" joked Ash pulling Michael into the nook of his body. "That's not that bad of an idea, ya know?" Luke said looking down at me. giving me a wink and a smile, I could feel the blush creep onto my face. I don't know why but we've started this thing were we joke around like were having sex or going to have sex but never do. and quite frankly its getting harder to hide the face that I'm disappointed when it never happens. Luke was looking at me with his lip pulled in between his teeth. Michaels warm breath tickling the back of my neck as he spoke. "I wouldn't mind having you a panting mess under me" whispered Michael. closing my eye I try to keep my breathing as even as possible. "it'd be hot watching you fall apart by only my fingers." chimed in Ashton. I couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a startled moan. "see boys I told you he'd be up for it!" Said Luke. I didn't pay him much attention to he's lame jokes about my cock beginning to get hard at their words. Caught between the feeling of being really pissed off and highly disappointed slammed me like a freight train."guys its not funny. what ever game you think were playin we're not." I said not even liking the fact were all pressed together anymore sounding clear in the voice. "cal come on don't be mad we were just playin around, babe." Luke said nuzzling his nose in my hair. At Luke's pet name I almost moaned again. "and besides we weren't kidding" said Ashton sounding besides the point. my eyebrows scrunched up at his words, I don't think I was supposed to hear that. we fell into a silent peace after that. not really knowing where to go from that. "I think I can see my breath." said Michael disrupting the once peace we had going. A small smile made its way to my face. "maybe if you'd stop teasing about making me a panting mess under you, you won't be so cold." I teased with a small giggle. I could feel the boys around me tense. "wow to far cal that was just uncalled for." they coursed causing my face to heat instantly."what!? I-I" I gaped oh forget it I decided burying my head in Luke's chest to hide my blush. "No but I'm for real I'm considering taking my clothes off." said Michael a couple minutes after they embarrassed the hell out of me. I guess Ashton got tired of just talking about it cause I watched as his shirt flew across our room and landed by the bathroom. "yours to Mikey. it's just gonna keep getting colder" said Ashton pulling Michael away from my back."come on cal let's take ours off to" said Luke also pulling away from me. Being pressed against the boys shirtless made my stomach turn. snuggling closer to Luke I feel something gripping me right above my knee. slowly rubbing cycles into my skin through my sweats. I could feel the hand traveling further up my thigh. making me shutter. I heard Michaels breathy laugh."look at him...so willing into my touch" said Ash. pushing my dropping fringe away from my forehead. I look over my shoulder to look at Mikey and Ash. "it'd get really warm if you'd let us" whispered Luke into my neck. planting a light kiss there. I really hope I'm not reading into this wrong. I pray as I lower my face down causing our lips to slide together. which really fucking confuses me because hello I'M KISSING MY BEST FRIEND AT THIS VERY MOMENT. With the out burst in my mind I pulled away. had the boys found out about my desire to be touched by them?! Was I not carful enough and gave away my secret!? "Hey. Calum, baby what's wrong?? If you don't want this you can say no and I'll stop" whispered Luke reading all wrong why I pulled away. a sarcastic laugh sounded from the back of my throat. "Luke if you think I don't want this your blind" I smile. freezing realizing I just busted out my secret!! And my eyes widen. one of the two behind me let out a relieved breath and Luke's eyes soften. Leaning back down Luke reconnects our lips. softly kissing me again. losing myself was easy. seeing how I couldn't even think clearly just being around my band mates. let alone kissing one and their hands all over my body. A shaky breath escapes my mouth. only to be sucked up by Luke's hungry kiss. "been waitin quite awhile for this. cal tell me if I'm moving to fast" said Luke pullin away to spread my legs. my face to turn red from embarrassment. "your beautiful" Luke gasped out seeming a little surprised at his own comment. "in a completely manly way of course" backed up Ashton. as though he was reading my mind. the hand on my thigh inched higher only a hair away from my already leaking cock. If I would have to guess it'd be Mikey's hands on my thigh and Ashton's around my ankle. where its planted against the bed forming a "v" shape for Luke to slide into. closing my eyes again I lose myself in Luke's warm wet mouth. letting out little moans as he starts sucking on my tongue. "listen to your moans baby, got me so hard" said Michael finally palming my cock. causing my hips to buck up into Luke. Turning to make eye contact I watch as Ashton is sucking a love bite into Michaels while grinding into him. "fuck me" I whisper and feel Luke still on top of me. "what?" Asks Luke "I said... Fuck me" I repeat louder. "holy shit this boys gonna be the death of me." said Ashton he let go of my ankle so time ago. Gripping Michaels hips and pull him back against his straining member. "Calum be a 100% sure you want this, cuz I don't know of I'll be able to stop later on" said Luke in his serious voice. I've wanted this for a very long time. been crushing on all of them since before our band days. it would only feel right if in the end they are the ones that took my virginity. "I'm fine with this.. With all of you takin me" I said. watching as all of their eyes disappear behind black clouds. Ashton growls low as I bite my lip. not wanting to say something to mess this all up. "I'll be right back"said Luke. grabbing his Backpack from the side of the bed. pulling out a full bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. " uhh L-Luke? Can we skip the condoms? I uh wanna feel you guys" I said. looking down its was really fucking embarrassing ask him that. Beside me Ashton chokes on air. "well aren't you a little slut. princess" said Ashton causing my cock to twitch. Luke makes his way back onto the bed. bringing only the bottle of lube with him. "I wanna fuck him first" said Luke earning a displeased grunt from Ashton. "I wanna fuck his mouth, paint his beautiful face with my cum" said Michael in a gruff voice making me shiver. "can I fuck you after Luke?" Asks Ashton. yes! A million fucking yes' "yeah...yeah" I said looking into his hazel eyes. a look of pleased content crossed Ashton's face. "So I'll fuck cal, while Mikey fucks his face? Yeah?" Asks Luke. looking around at each of us nodding. Ashton gets off the bed and sits across from us in a chair. "Imma open you up now" said Luke. pulling my attention from Ash who has started to wank. Looking into Luke's eyes I feel something cold touch my thigh. Slipping my eyes closed I spread my legs open a little more. "Be gentle with him" commanded Ashton in his "don't make me tell you again" voice. Luke's cold, wet finger circled my entrance. "Relax babe" whispered Michael as he placed small delicate kisses on my collarbone. Taking small deep breaths I feel Luke's finger push into me. "Calum are you okay?" Asked Luke shaking my head yes I try to relax my body. It was weird having something shoved up my ass. White hot pleasure ran through my body causing small moans to leave my mouth. Beside me Michael's moans drew my attention. I watch as Mikey strokes his cock from base to tip. While his heads pressed into the pillows next to mine. "'M gonna add another one" said Luke. I felt him pull out then press two fingers into me. A small hiss leaves my lips and I scrunch up my face. It fucking hurts to be stretched open. "Luke" said Ashton dangerously, as a warning. Mikey has rolled over onto his right side facing us now. "Can I kiss you?" He asks looking a little nervous weather or not it was okay to kiss. Instead of answering I leaned forward and captured Michaels lips into a heated kiss. I could hear Ash and Luke talking about something but I ignore it to keep kissing Michael. "Calum?" Asked Luke lightly slapping my thigh to get my attention. Pulling away from Mikey I look at Luke with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure you want this? I won't be able to stop if we go any further" he said running his hands up and down my legs. "Yes I'm sure" I said looking into Luke's eyes. I watch as Luke coats his cock in lube and lines up to me. I could feel the nerves coming back as he pushes forward a little bit. It must show on my face because Michael leans in and whispers "relax babe" as Luke pushes into me. A small whimper ripped out of my chest forcing me to close my eyes. when Luke bottoms out I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. It fucking hurt. Luke was in no way shape or form small. Being a decent 8 inches and thick as fuck. "Awe baby doin so good" praised Luke who was already sweating. Michael was playing with the ends of my hair to distract me. As the pain subdued the white hot pleasure came back full force. "Lukey" I whined not even knowing what I was wanting. "Speed it up Luke" said Ash, who looked close to cumming. Luke pulled out about halfway before slowly pushing back in. Hitting my prostate head on. A scream tour its way out of me. A couple more thrust I was on the verge of cumming myself. Shaking my head from side to side I panted "Luke... I-I'm close please let me cum" Luke's thrusts had already became hurried as he looked for his own release. "No Calum do not cum" said Ashton in his "don't question" voice. A whine left my lips as I looked into his eyes from across the room. Ashton looked damn good, with his fringe soaked with sweat. Meeting Luke's hard thrusts sent him over the edge. His hot cum felt squshie inside me. "I ain't gonna last long" said Michael "get on your hands and knees baby" scrambling to do as Mikey asked I'm face to face with his hard cock. Slipping the tip into my mouth. I lick up his precum. It's a little bitter but other then that it's purely Michael. "Calum, suck a little harder please" begged Michael as I started to Bob my head. Going all the way down Michaels cock I gag at the bottom. Lacing his fingers threw my hair I give Mikey permission to fuck my mouth. I moan as he picks up the pace. Sucking harder and licking at the slit I tasted Michaels first round of cum hit the back of my throat. I chocked a little bit but other then that swallowed everything. To say I was drained didn't eve cover how I feel. Laying in the middle of the bed, with my eyes closed. Michael and Luke's persents disappear from around me. All that's left is a very, desperate looking Ashton. Gripping the base of my cock I fight off my fast moving orgasm. "Look at you princess. All fucked out and needy..think you can take me?" Ash asks reaching down to pull my thighs apart. Alight ache had already started to settle in my ass and lower back. But there was no way in he I ain't getting Ashton off. "Yes, Ash I'm fine" I said reaching up to pull him on to me. Ashton took my hips into his hands and grounded his hips onto mine. A whimper sounded from the back of my throat. "Ash- please , please let me cum" I beg. "Not yet I wanna get inside you before you do" said Ashton grabbing the lube. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you don't need to be preped" Ash laughed. Ashton slicked up his cock before pressing the head of his hot cock against my already cum filled hole. A whimper secaped my throat as he began to push in. Ashton ran his hands up and down my sides to distract me. "Doing so well. princess" he said while bottoming out. Ashton's cock was fucking huge both longer and wider then Luke's. "let me know when I can move" he said leaning down to suck a love bite into my neck. Blinking back the tears I roate my hips from side to side. "Please Ash, please move" I gasp out "I'll be gentle princess" he said sliding back out and pressing back in. Ashton was seeking out all the sposts Luke was frantic to find. Moaning out Ashton's name felt natural in some way. I couldn't hold myself back any longer, long white ropes of my own cum was being smeared between mine and Ashton's torso. Clenching tightly around Ashton sent him over the edge. Feeling his cum mix with Luke's made me feel slutty. Ashton pulled out nice and easy letting my legs fall back together. I fight off fatigue and the now noticeable ache in my ass. At some point Luke and Michael appeared back in the room. They all looked a bit nervous. "Um? Guys?" I asked looking at all of them, I couldn't hold it in any longer. A full side hurting laugh erupted out of me. "I'm gonna stick to girls from now on."


End file.
